the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 Oct 2017
00:25:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nope. 00:25:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's called being sensible! 00:25:15 CHAT Kaine Flow: implying that liking kpop isn't a mental illness 00:25:15 CHAT Kaine Flow: double kek 00:25:15 CHAT South Ferry: Look, deeply explaining a joke ruins IT! 00:25:15 CHAT South Ferry: how can we improve tdl? 00:25:15 CHAT Kaine Flow: m o r e r o l e p l a y s 00:25:15 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: big Stop asking that. 00:25:15 CHAT South Ferry: I will continue to ask this, damn it! 00:25:15 CHAT Kaine Flow: I w a n t t o r o l e p l a y 00:25:16 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: !tag Freezy 00:25:17 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v2.0 is online! 00:25:18 CBOT SlendyBot: I don't reciprocate South's feelings for me 00:25:23 CHAT South Ferry: Go to discussions! 00:25:25 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Kek. 00:25:33 CHAT South Ferry: !cleartag Freezy 00:25:34 CBOT SlendyBot: South Ferry, tag deleted. 00:26:05 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: !gettag Freezy Freezy wubs South uwu 00:26:18 CHAT Downtown Freezy: NO 00:26:35 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: !createtag Freezy Freezy wubs South uwu 00:26:35 CHAT Downtown Freezy: !createtag Damn it all to hell 00:26:36 CBOT SlendyBot: MCR-The-Orange, tag created. 00:26:37 CHAT Downtown Freezy: !cleartag Freezy 00:26:40 CBOT SlendyBot: Downtown Freezy, tag created. 00:26:41 CBOT SlendyBot: Downtown Freezy, tag deleted. 00:26:54 CHAT Chase McFly: !tag South 00:26:55 CBOT SlendyBot: South is a cute lil innocent furry wolf. 00:27:04 CHAT Downtown Freezy: !cleartag South 00:27:04 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: XD 00:27:07 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: NO 00:27:17 CBOT SlendyBot: Downtown Freezy, tag deleted. 00:27:30 CHAT Chase McFly: !createtag South Freezy why don't you love me when I love you? 00:27:31 CBOT SlendyBot: Chase McFly, tag created. 00:27:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !createtag Tiffany Tiffany is super amazing (love) 00:27:35 CBOT SlendyBot: TheKorraFanatic, tag created. 00:27:50 CHAT Downtown Freezy: !edittag South South is a good boy, known for Platinum Gem Freddy and Lemon the Kitten, his Five Nights at Freddy's Fan characters 00:27:51 CBOT SlendyBot: Downtown Freezy, tag updated. 00:28:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !createtag SouthFurry South is a furry who likes to play with nekos and rap to them! 00:28:11 CBOT SlendyBot: TheKorraFanatic, tag created. 00:28:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lmao. 00:28:21 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: !createtag tag Speedit is a smol adorable cinnamon bun 00:28:22 CBOT SlendyBot: That tag already exists. To edit this tag, use !edittag. To delete this tag, use !cleartag 00:28:45 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: !edittag tag Speedit is a smol adorable cinnamon bun 00:29:01 CHAT DB511611: I ordered a hoodie 00:29:02 CBOT SlendyBot: MCR-The-Orange, tag updated. 00:29:02 CHAT South Ferry: !edittag South Look, this is wrong! 00:29:02 CHAT Chase McFly: !edittag South South always stalks Mess and calls her a cute lil kitty which only a Freezy-obsessed furry wolf could call someone. 00:29:02 CHAT South Ferry: Ah, a hoodie. 00:29:02 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: !tag tag 00:29:03 CHAT DB511611: So yea 00:29:04 CBOT SlendyBot: South Ferry, tag updated. 00:29:05 CBOT SlendyBot: Chase McFly, tag updated. 00:29:06 CBOT SlendyBot: Speedit is a smol adorable cinnamon bun 00:29:06 CHAT DB511611: Thats new 00:29:06 CHAT South Ferry: A supreme™ white hoodie?! 00:29:08 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Ew 00:29:09 CHAT DB511611: No 00:29:10 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Supreme 00:29:13 CHAT DB511611: A sheep hoodie 00:29:25 CHAT South Ferry: Ah! 00:29:57 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:30:03 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 00:31:07 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: I imagine one day, all of TDL would participate in a Kahoot. 00:31:23 CHAT DB511611: A what now 00:31:28 CHAT Chase McFly: GTG bye 00:31:35 CHAT DB511611: No chase 00:31:36 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Bye. o/ 00:31:38 CHAT DB511611: Don't leave 00:31:42 CHAT DB511611: I'll die 00:31:44 CHAT TheVinnyLord: kahoot.it 00:32:01 CHAT Downtown Freezy: kahoot.it is very good 00:32:02 CHAT DB511611: I don't remember asking you a goddamn thing Vinny 00:32:07 CHAT DB511611: I was speaking to MCR 00:32:28 CHAT South Ferry: (damn) 00:32:31 CHAT TheVinnyLord: Am I not free to converse to the whole chat? 00:32:33 CHAT Chase McFly: Okay, I will leave 00:32:44 CHAT TheVinnyLord: At what point was I speaking to you, boy? 00:32:45 CHAT Downtown Freezy: South Ferry 00:32:51 CHAT Downtown Freezy: I wrote you a verse for a song 00:32:53 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: @Vinny DB is a troll, don't worry. 00:33:00 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: :^) 00:33:02 CHAT TheVinnyLord: smallI know that : ^) 00:33:08 CHAT Downtown Freezy: : ^) 00:33:33 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Damn, How did I know you were gonna use the, ":^)" face. 00:33:38 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Because 00:33:43 CHAT TheVinnyLord: We have other context. 00:33:47 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Vinny has a deep connection with this face, you see 00:33:54 QUIT Chase McFly has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:33:54 CHAT TheVinnyLord: Does not need to be explained. 00:34:17 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Quite right 00:34:25 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Indeed. 23:44:01 UNDO SlendyBot has ended the Chat ban for Android Oreo. 23:44:03 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 23:44:03 CHAT DB511611: Cows don't even exist, everyone knows that 23:44:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: The logs are the important part!!!! 23:44:04 CHAT Kaine Flow: !tell HearthRaven notice me senpai 23:44:06 CHAT Kaine Flow: oh, true 23:44:06 CBOT SlendyBot: HearthRaven already has a message pending. Please wait for them to speak and try again. 23:44:07 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: i had to use that reason tho lmao 23:44:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: The only point of the bot!!! 23:44:09 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 1 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 21 messages logged. 23:44:26 CHAT South Ferry: !gettell HearthRaven 23:44:28 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: he is logging 23:44:29 CBOT SlendyBot: on HearthRaven's inbox: I like your avatar :3. 23:44:48 CHAT DB511611: Just use message wall kaine 00:35:12 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Anyways, what do you all wanna discuss. 00:35:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Kpop. 00:35:21 CHAT Kaine Flow: r o l e p l a y s 00:35:30 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Roleplays? 00:35:31 CHAT DB511611: What gave you the idea that I am a troll 00:35:33 JOIN Divinity06 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:35:34 CHAT DB511611: I am not a troll 00:35:36 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Well you see, 00:35:40 CHAT Downtown Freezy: You are quite 00:35:41 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Erm 00:35:43 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Fanon 00:35:43 CHAT DB511611: I dislike these baseless accusations 00:35:48 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Kpop roleplays. 00:35:51 CHAT South Ferry: Kpop is a global disgrace, let's discuss the fall of the Roman empire 00:35:51 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Lmao. 00:36:13 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Romans deserved to fall 00:36:17 CHAT Downtown Freezy: They were asking for it 00:36:26 CHAT Downtown Freezy: By stealing from the GLORIOUS GREEKS 00:36:38 CHAT DB511611: Im sick of this fucking bullshit 00:36:40 CHAT Downtown Freezy: big b Praise Zeus! 00:36:42 QUIT Divinity06 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:37:17 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: I never knew this so called, "Divinity06" was even here. 00:37:43 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Literally who 00:38:10 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: noooo he left 00:38:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Same, MCR. 00:38:33 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Is this 00:38:37 CHAT Downtown Freezy: **** 00:38:55 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: @DB I mean, I'm sorry, but you do realize you act like a troll sometimes. 00:39:02 CHAT South Ferry: Four asteriks is Jon Adams snow west 00:39:08 CHAT DB511611: Doesn't mean you have to be so rude about it 00:39:31 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:05:35 CHAT Mysterious Paladin: Ah, Android. 01:05:35 CHAT Mysterious Paladin: Good people, simply misunderstood by the general public. 01:05:35 CHAT DB511611: I don't like cookies 01:05:35 CHAT Ink kitty: ........ 01:05:35 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Milk would just fuck up the insides of the Android phone. 01:05:35 CHAT Kaine Flow: ellipsis 01:05:35 CHAT South Ferry: Then we'll focus on developing IP68 milk resistance! 01:05:35 CHAT DB511611: Ellipses Strike Back 01:05:35 CHAT South Ferry: We already have water resistance, damn it! 01:05:35 CHAT DB511611: I don't really eat dessert in general 01:05:36 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v2.0 is online! 01:05:37 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: !seen Android Oreo 01:05:38 CBOT SlendyBot: MCR-The-Orange: I last saw Android Oreo 22 days, 2 hours, 18 minutes, and 55 seconds ago. 01:05:41 CHAT Ink kitty: how much sweets do i eat in a day? hmmmmm 01:05:50 CHAT DB511611: I don't have a sweet tooth 01:05:57 CHAT Downtown Freezy: !seen DF-Fan!!! 01:05:58 CBOT SlendyBot: I have not seen DF-Fan!!!. Did you mean GTAFan85? 01:06:11 CHAT Ink kitty: DB 01:06:13 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: !seen GTAFan85 01:06:14 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Sad 01:06:14 CBOT SlendyBot: MCR-The-Orange: I last saw GTAFan85 155 days, 16 hours, 46 minutes, and 19 seconds ago. 01:06:17 CHAT Ink kitty: https://media.giphy.com/media/ZsNA7lOFnilos/giphy.gif 01:06:23 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: u wot 01:06:33 CHAT DB511611: Not clicking that gif 01:06:53 CHAT Ink kitty: dont need you to 01:06:55 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: I thought GTA was on here earlier. 01:07:46 CHAT Ink kitty: 155 days???!!! 01:08:05 CHAT Ink kitty: thats not right 01:08:12 CHAT DB511611: Thats nearly 5 months 01:08:18 CHAT DB511611: I think 01:08:29 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Maybe the bots not online when GTA comes online. 01:09:07 CHAT DB511611: Or maybe GTA never really existed 01:09:11 CHAT DB511611: gasp 01:09:14 CHAT South Ferry: !seen GTAFan86 01:09:15 CBOT SlendyBot: South Ferry: I last saw GTAFan86 4 hours, 44 minutes, and 9 seconds ago. 01:09:18 CHAT South Ferry: There we go 01:09:19 CHAT South Ferry: Lmao 01:09:31 CHAT DB511611: HA 01:09:34 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Ah, he just changed his account. 01:09:35 CHAT DB511611: bamBOOZLED 01:09:47 CHAT South Ferry: Had a feeling 01:09:57 CHAT DB511611: Ok new topic 01:10:01 CHAT DB511611: Lets talk about me 01:10:05 CHAT South Ferry: What do you suggest 01:10:05 CHAT Kaine Flow: yes 01:10:05 CHAT DB511611: And things I like 01:10:07 CHAT South Ferry: Ah 01:10:11 CHAT South Ferry: What do YOU like? 01:10:20 CHAT DB511611: I like trains 01:10:22 CHAT DB511611: XDDDD 01:10:26 CHAT Kaine Flow: he likes ember in the romantic sense (kappa) 01:10:35 CHAT DB511611: funni meme xdd 01:10:36 CHAT Ink kitty: XD 01:10:43 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: xddd 01:10:48 CHAT DB511611: aren't I funny 01:10:51 CHAT DB511611: Xdddd 01:10:54 CHAT DB511611: xDDDD 01:11:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: GTAFan85 was not GTAFan86. 01:11:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It was an impersonator. 01:11:28 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Oh. Weird. 01:11:31 CHAT Ink kitty: and for once it wasnt me 01:11:53 CHAT South Ferry: Let's report them tkf 01:12:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It was over 5 months ago. 01:12:04 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: So GTAFan85 is a fake account of GTAFan86? 01:12:29 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Weird. 01:12:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It was Google impersonating him. 01:14:54 CHAT Downtown Freezy: k 01:15:07 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Dead silence. 01:15:09 CHAT DB511611: Freezy makes me queasy 01:15:22 JOIN Arch Wizard Megumin has joined Team Demon Light. 01:15:23 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Lmao. 01:15:29 CHAT Kaine Flow: b t f o 01:15:29 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Yo what the FUCK man 01:15:31 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:15:37 CHAT DB511611: Freezy pleasy no make me queasy 01:16:17 CHAT DB511611: it hurte 01:16:20 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 01:16:31 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Tf. 01:16:52 CHAT DB511611: Please oblige me with the benefit of your 01:17:26 JOIN Princess Chey14 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:17:34 CHAT Princess Chey14: Hey 01:17:37 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Hi 01:17:38 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Hello. 01:17:46 CHAT DB511611: O hey its Chey 01:17:48 CHAT Princess Chey14: How are you guys 01:17:55 CHAT Princess Chey14: It's me 01:17:59 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: I'm doing alright. 01:18:09 CHAT NeoBranwen711: i feel like a military academy 01:18:09 CHAT NeoBranwen711: parts of me keep passing out 01:18:14 CHAT Princess Chey14: Same but my throat hurts 01:18:16 CHAT Downtown Freezy: big Falcon 01:18:20 CHAT Downtown Freezy: big b PAWNCH 01:18:32 CHAT Mysterious Paladin: Why did you do it, Nick? 01:18:56 CHAT DB511611: At least you have a throat 01:19:25 CHAT Downtown Freezy: I did it because it's FANON 01:19:44 CHAT DB511611: Captain Falcon sucks 01:19:47 CHAT DB511611: He is low tier 01:20:02 CHAT NeoBranwen711: Princess Chey14 CHAT Same but my throat hurts CHAT ill try and be more gentle next time 01:20:12 CHAT Downtown Freezy: rly 01:20:13 QUIT Mysterious Paladin has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:20:25 CHAT Downtown Freezy: C-Conrad! 01:20:28 CHAT Downtown Freezy: N-Noooo! 01:20:48 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: For some reason I can't edit discussions posts on my tablet 01:21:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Odd. 01:21:14 CHAT Kaine Flow: mmm never used wikia on mobile before 01:21:42 QUIT Princess Chey14 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:21:42 CHAT Downtown Freezy: I thought of something funnier than 24 CHAT i 6 million! 01:21:53 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: xdddd 01:24:08 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:25:08 QUIT TheVinnyLord has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:25:16 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Look, I gotta go. See ya'll sometime tomorrow. o/ 01:25:30 CHAT DB511611: MCR 01:25:30 CHAT Ink kitty: bye o/ 01:25:30 CHAT DB511611: NO 01:25:31 QUIT Kaine Flow has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:25:33 CHAT DB511611: STOP 01:25:58 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: What, DB? 01:26:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye, MCR. o/ 01:26:49 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: Bye MCR 01:27:17 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: fr**k 01:27:22 QUIT Downtown Freezy has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:27:51 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:27:59 CHAT NeoBranwen711: H*ck 01:28:01 JOIN Princess Chey14 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:29:28 QUIT Princess Chey14 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:32:00 JOIN Shadow Warrior137 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:32:18 QUIT Arch Wizard Megumin has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:33:15 JOIN Kaine Flow has joined Team Demon Light. 01:33:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hello. 01:34:21 CHAT Kaine Flow: rip 01:34:26 CHAT Kaine Flow: I guess she's not comin 01:35:54 JOIN IM STILL ALIVE has joined Team Demon Light. 01:36:03 CHAT IM STILL ALIVE: has anyone had a user shadow warrior137 in? 01:36:22 CHAT Ink kitty: no 01:36:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes, 01:36:36 CHAT IM STILL ALIVE: alright 01:36:38 CHAT IM STILL ALIVE: korra 01:36:40 CHAT IM STILL ALIVE: r u being honest? 01:36:41 CHAT DB511611: No, but I saw a pigeon taking a shit today 01:36:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: They were here. 01:36:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes, Nicole. 01:36:48 CHAT Kaine Flow: !seen Shadow Warrior137 01:36:49 CBOT SlendyBot: They're in chat right now so... you just pinged them. 01:36:51 CHAT IM STILL ALIVE: did they say anything 01:36:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I don't lie unlike some people 01:36:53 CHAT Kaine Flow: oh wat 01:37:03 CHAT Kaine Flow: what is this dark magic 01:37:05 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: they are a friend 01:37:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: They didn't speak. 01:37:19 CHAT Kaine Flow: people joining chat without the entry message 01:37:20 CHAT Kaine Flow: how is this even happening 01:37:26 CHAT IM STILL ALIVE: well 01:37:28 CHAT IM STILL ALIVE: theyve been at my wiki from time to time 01:37:30 CHAT IM STILL ALIVE: come to chat 01:37:31 CHAT IM STILL ALIVE: say nothing 01:37:34 CHAT IM STILL ALIVE: and never talk to anyone 01:37:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I saw the entry messages. 01:37:40 CHAT IM STILL ALIVE: /me shrugs 01:37:51 QUIT IM STILL ALIVE has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:38:41 CHAT Shadow Warrior137: lol 01:39:11 CHAT Ink kitty: hey hey speak of the devil 01:40:03 CHAT DB511611: /me /me speaks of the devil 01:41:33 CHAT Ink kitty: oi 01:41:53 CHAT DB511611: Stop saying oi 01:42:16 CHAT Ink kitty: no 01:43:09 CHAT DB511611: o ok 01:43:50 QUIT Ink kitty has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:48:23 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 01:48:51 CHAT DB511611: Can we please ban South Ferry 01:49:02 CHAT DB511611: He pmed me and said my weewee was small 01:49:07 CHAT DB511611: [[]];( 01:49:12 CHAT Kaine Flow: yeah, ferry is a menace to this community :c 01:49:12 KICK DB511611 has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic. 01:49:13 CHAT Kaine Flow: o 01:49:15 CHAT Kaine Flow: my bad 01:49:27 CHAT Kaine Flow: pls dun kick 01:49:28 CHAT NeoBranwen711: what if south actually did that korra 01:49:30 JOIN DB511611 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:50:05 JOIN Downtown Freezy has joined Team Demon Light. 01:50:12 CHAT DB511611: Welcome back freezy 01:50:18 CHAT Downtown Freezy: nope 01:50:45 CHAT DB511611: o ok 01:51:11 JOIN Arch Wizard Megumin has joined Team Demon Light. 01:51:43 CHAT DB511611: What was I kicked for exaxtly 01:51:50 CHAT NeoBranwen711: korra 01:51:53 CHAT NeoBranwen711: i must ask you a question 01:51:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Being inappropriate. 01:52:18 CHAT DB511611: I 01:52:20 CHAT DB511611: But I was abused 01:53:05 CHAT NeoBranwen711: korra! 01:53:17 CHAT Downtown Freezy: kk 01:53:31 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: korra pm 01:54:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ask it already. 01:55:06 QUIT Arch Wizard Megumin has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:55:38 CHAT DB511611: Anyone wanna see my cool new magic trick 01:55:50 JOIN Arch Wizard Megumin has joined Team Demon Light. 01:56:05 CHAT South Ferry: Sure 01:56:07 CHAT NeoBranwen711: why can we not reference genitalia korra 01:56:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Because it's inappropriate. 01:56:49 CHAT NeoBranwen711: but 01:56:53 CHAT NeoBranwen711: swears are inappropriate 01:57:08 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Fuck 01:57:24 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: swears are permitted on fandom, sexual references aren't 01:57:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Swears are just words. 01:57:27 CHAT NeoBranwen711: fuck 01:57:28 CHAT NeoBranwen711: shit 01:57:39 CHAT DB511611: Isn't this wiki supposed to be more fun because it has less rules 01:57:43 CHAT Downtown Freezy: FANDOM is stupid, IMO 01:57:47 CHAT NeoBranwen711: americun 01:57:48 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Diet Buzzfeed 01:58:00 CHAT Kaine Flow: oh crap good comparison 01:58:00 CHAT DB511611: Are we not allowing sexual references because children come here 01:58:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Genitalia is inappropriate to be talked about. 01:58:07 CHAT Kaine Flow: wikia has really gone downhill since like..2014 01:58:16 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Agreed 01:58:26 CHAT Kaine Flow: it really is basically child-friendly Buzzfeed now 01:58:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: If anyone is not satisfied because they can't talk inappropriate, you're always welcome to leave. 01:58:50 CHAT NeoBranwen711: fuck off 01:58:53 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Okay 01:58:54 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Then 01:58:56 CHAT NeoBranwen711: thats a shit scapegoat and you know it 01:58:57 CHAT Downtown Freezy: I will leave 01:59:03 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Bye 01:59:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye, Freezy. o/ 01:59:08 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Dearies 01:59:14 CHAT DB511611: Freezy pleasy no go 01:59:20 QUIT Downtown Freezy has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:59:31 CHAT DB511611: [[]]:( 01:59:42 CHAT NeoBranwen711: good 01:59:47 QUIT Arch Wizard Megumin has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:00:03 CHAT NeoBranwen711: can we talk about our Johnsons 02:00:07 CHAT NeoBranwen711: the wonderful boat 02:00:28 CHAT DB511611: >If anyone is not satisfied because they can't talk inappropriate, you're always welcome to leave. 02:00:35 CHAT NeoBranwen711: http://www.omc-boats.org/archive/att-3263/Johnson_Boat.jpg 02:00:37 CHAT DB511611: >everyone on the wiki leaves 02:00:39 CHAT NeoBranwen711: this is my johnson 02:00:40 CHAT NeoBranwen711: its pretty big 02:00:45 CHAT NeoBranwen711: my family loves riding on my johnson 02:00:46 CHAT DB511611: >korra sits in chat by himself 02:00:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Just Freezy left. 02:00:51 CHAT DB511611: >"o shit" 02:01:52 CHAT NeoBranwen711: then again 02:01:56 CHAT NeoBranwen711: johnsons are expensive 02:02:00 CHAT NeoBranwen711: people are less likely to have them 02:02:37 CHAT DB511611: Johnson is a slang term for the male reproductice organ 02:02:41 CHAT DB511611: Immediate ban 02:02:41 CHAT NeoBranwen711: no it isnt 02:02:43 CHAT NeoBranwen711: its a boat 02:02:47 CHAT NeoBranwen711: something cheaper 02:02:56 CHAT NeoBranwen711: that i think people are more likely to have 02:02:58 CHAT NeoBranwen711: is a wet banana 02:03:04 CHAT DB511611: We must now exile you from this wiki forever 02:03:10 CHAT NeoBranwen711: me and my family play on my wet banana all the time 02:03:10 CHAT DB511611: From saying the dreaded j word 02:03:19 CHAT NeoBranwen711: my sister especially loves slipping on my wet banana 02:03:35 CBAN NeoBranwen711 has been banned by TheKorraFanatic . 02:03:37 CBOT SlendyBot: NeoBranwen711 has been banned by TheKorraFanatic for 1 day: Inappropiate behavior 02:03:43 CHAT DB511611: LOL 02:05:02 QUIT Shadow Warrior137 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:05:35 CHAT DB511611: thats a KNEE SLAPPEE 02:06:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Please mind the caps. 02:06:52 CHAT DB511611: No 02:10:58 CHAT Kaine Flow: rip 02:11:04 CHAT Kaine Flow: 9:10 and no senpai 02:11:09 CHAT Kaine Flow: maybe tomorrow 02:11:56 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:16:25 QUIT Kaine Flow has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:17:09 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 02:21:30 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Neo should have had a longer ban imo 02:46:02 CHAT Shadow Warrior137: lol whats going on? 02:46:33 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Slendy the chatbot 02:46:41 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: he has been leaking shit 02:46:47 CHAT Shadow Warrior137: .-. 02:46:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: . 02:47:02 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: we found out a troll was reading his chatlogs 02:47:03 CHAT C.Syde65: How Slendy managed to do it. 02:47:06 CHAT C.Syde65: I have no idea. 02:47:13 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: and then 02:47:21 CHAT C.Syde65: Well the chat logs aren't entirely obscure. 02:47:22 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: said troll hacked Slendy 02:47:33 CHAT Shadow Warrior137: oh dear 02:47:44 CHAT C.Syde65: It's still possible for users to view them. 02:48:11 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: and Slendy got globalled for vandlizem and other things because of said troll 02:48:33 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: but Korra was about to get him back with some help 02:48:35 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: now 02:48:44 CHAT C.Syde65: Even with the JavaScript added which prevents non-chat mods from reading them, there are ways in which other users can see them. 02:48:47 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: he is fucking leaking shit to DB's fucking gang 02:48:52 CHAT C.Syde65: :O 02:48:55 CHAT Shadow Warrior137: >.> 02:49:06 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Slendy is a gang member now 02:49:12 CHAT South Ferry: Interesting. 03:26:25 CHAT GhastHunter26: oop 03:26:25 CHAT GhastHunter26: the # stoogies! 03:26:25 CHAT GhastHunter26: *3 03:26:25 CHAT GhastHunter26: rolling around in the duuuurt 03:26:25 CHAT DB511611: pk 03:26:25 CHAT DB511611: ok 03:26:25 CHAT DB511611: C.syde why is your avatar desaturated 03:26:25 CHAT C.Syde65: For Halloween. 03:26:25 CHAT C.Syde65: When a Sim is dead, their avatar is grey on their family tree. 03:26:25 CHAT DB511611: o ok 03:26:27 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v2.0 is online! 03:27:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Look at CC, lmao. 03:30:11 QUIT DB511611 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:33:28 JOIN DB511611 has joined Team Demon Light. 03:33:42 CHAT DB511611: Don't tell me what to do you fiend 03:33:45 CHAT DB511611: I'll sue you 03:36:03 CHAT DB511611: I have a really good lawyer 03:36:23 CHAT DB511611: His name is Timothy McCheesy 03:38:01 CHAT DB511611: He'll fuck you over 03:38:06 CHAT DB511611: Don't even tempt me 03:39:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sad. 03:39:35 CHAT DB511611: Whats sad is that you think I'm joking 03:39:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lmao. 03:41:33 CHAT DB511611: You won't be laughing when Timothy McCheesy utterly destroys you and leaves you more broke than a Mcdonalds ice cream machine 03:42:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 03:51:07 QUIT DB511611 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:56:23 JOIN DB511611 has joined Team Demon Light. 03:57:45 QUIT DB511611 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:15:07 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:15:29 JOIN Downtown Freezy has joined Team Demon Light. 04:15:31 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 04:15:53 CHAT Downtown Freezy: I vote we remove Jack's page 04:16:06 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Read my comment for reasons 04:26:33 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey DB and Arch! o/ 04:27:23 QUIT DB511611 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:27:43 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: "He watches anime and plays video games all day in the APOCALYPSE. The literal APOCALYPSE." everyone is going to die anyways might as well try and get a new high score on slither.io and watch the last episode of Cory in the house 04:28:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 04:31:29 QUIT Arch Wizard Megumin has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:33:37 JOIN Arch Wizard Megumin has joined Team Demon Light. 04:35:56 JOIN Downtown Freezy has joined Team Demon Light. 04:36:21 QUIT Downtown Freezy has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:40:41 QUIT Shadow Warrior137 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:43:57 QUIT Arch Wizard Megumin has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:46:15 JOIN Arch Wizard Megumin has joined Team Demon Light. 04:56:51 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: "That's adorable" seems like something a troll would say tbh 04:57:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ikr. 04:57:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: But they aren't a troll. 04:57:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's Belle's friend from irl. 04:58:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Well, it's 11:58 PM here. 04:58:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Good night. o/ 04:58:45 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: Bye 05:00:00 QUIT Arch Wizard Megumin has been kidnapped by The Demon. 05:00:05 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 05:11:51 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: +log 05:11:52 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 05:11:55 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 3 leaves, and 21 messages logged. 05:12:15 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 14:54:58 CHAT Ink kitty: https://media.giphy.com/media/u5EbtzfMkAjdK/giphy.gif i can knock out a snake 14:54:58 CHAT Ink kitty: https://media.giphy.com/media/12J0QOFaGoPTag/giphy.gif 14:54:58 CHAT Ink kitty: https://media.giphy.com/media/tIPHOHYl19TPy/giphy.gif shhh there coming! 14:54:58 CHAT Jamesb1: hey korra o/ 14:54:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 14:54:58 CHAT Jamesb1: whats up 14:54:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nm, you? 14:54:58 CHAT Jamesb1: same 14:54:58 CHAT Jamesb1: ive got an assignment due very soon but i keep getting distracted 14:54:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah. 14:55:00 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v2.0 is online! 14:55:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: +log 14:55:33 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 14:55:37 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 11 messages logged. 14:59:01 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 15:04:21 QUIT Jamesb1 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 15:06:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hi, MCR. 15:07:01 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Hello. 15:10:57 JOIN GTAFan86 has joined Team Demon Light. 15:11:16 CHAT GTAFan86: Hey 15:11:27 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Hello. o/ 15:11:45 CHAT GTAFan86: O/ 15:12:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ GTA. 15:12:38 CHAT GTAFan86: o/ Korra 15:13:56 QUIT GTAFan86 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 15:14:29 JOIN GTAFan86 has joined Team Demon Light. 15:14:47 CHAT GTAFan86: Korra pm 15:14:56 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Some kid in the cafeteria is playing a song i like. Lol. I don't know who, though. 15:15:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: https://youtu.be/IkrhWnQUZAE 15:17:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welp, that killed everyone. 15:20:42 CHAT GTAFan86: So um 15:20:49 CHAT GTAFan86: How's everybody 15:21:03 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Good, good. 15:21:07 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Also 15:21:17 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: I have to go to class, see ya'll later. o/ 15:21:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye, MCR. o/ 15:21:33 CHAT GTAFan86: o/ take care 15:22:49 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 15:37:53 CHAT GTAFan86: Gtg 15:37:58 CHAT GTAFan86: Take care Korra \o 15:38:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye. o/ 15:38:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You too. 15:39:21 QUIT GTAFan86 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 15:43:01 JOIN Goodtrips has joined Team Demon Light. 15:43:05 CHAT Goodtrips: o/ 15:43:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ Xeno. 15:43:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Shit, I meant Goodtrips. 15:43:58 CHAT Goodtrips: it's cool 15:44:08 CHAT Goodtrips: im gonna see if i can get my old account back 15:44:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Okay then. 15:44:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah. 15:44:22 CHAT Goodtrips: but not on this IP just yet 15:44:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: So, what's up? 15:44:47 CHAT Goodtrips: nm doing an assignment in history rn 15:44:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah. 15:45:11 CHAT Goodtrips: Aha. 15:50:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: https://youtu.be/zQ6u3FO-aRM 15:50:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Worship her. 15:50:58 CHAT Goodtrips: that's not very catholic, my guy 15:53:41 CHAT Goodtrips: well, I'll be going 15:53:43 CHAT Goodtrips: cya 15:54:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye. o/ 15:54:59 QUIT Goodtrips has been kidnapped by The Demon. 15:58:12 JOIN GhastHunter26 has joined Team Demon Light. 15:58:15 CHAT GhastHunter26: hi o/ 15:58:27 CHAT GhastHunter26: wow chat is emty 15:58:31 CHAT GhastHunter26: soooo 15:58:37 CHAT GhastHunter26: hi Korra o/ 15:58:43 CHAT GhastHunter26: +Slendy 15:59:10 JOIN Meadowleaf has joined Team Demon Light. 15:59:17 CHAT Meadowleaf: Hiya o/ 15:59:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 16:03:19 CHAT GhastHunter26: hey meadow o/ 16:03:22 JOIN Stanjeff123 has joined Team Demon Light. 16:03:26 CHAT GhastHunter26: yay! 16:03:29 CHAT Stanjeff123: hi people 16:03:35 CHAT GhastHunter26: chat is filling! 16:03:38 CHAT GhastHunter26: hi o/ 16:03:43 CHAT Meadowleaf: hello fellow person o/ 16:04:00 CHAT Stanjeff123: call me Stan 16:04:18 CHAT GhastHunter26: Stan 16:04:31 CHAT Stanjeff123: or Savitar 16:05:40 CHAT Meadowleaf: hmm, well you are a fellow person are you not? 16:06:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: https://youtu.be/lSBHt1r9xtM 16:07:59 CHAT GhastHunter26: my dad listens to that song ALL the time 16:08:01 JOIN Jamesb1 has joined Team Demon Light. 16:08:07 CHAT GhastHunter26: its kinda catchy 16:08:15 CHAT GhastHunter26: and hey James o/ 16:08:47 CHAT Jamesb1: o/ 16:10:22 CHAT GhastHunter26: 1 chat mod 16:10:31 CHAT GhastHunter26: 1 bearucrat 16:10:34 CHAT GhastHunter26: O.o 16:10:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Slendy is a bot, so he doesn't count. 16:11:21 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 16:11:36 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 16:11:47 QUIT Stanjeff123 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 16:12:20 JOIN Stanjeff123 has joined Team Demon Light. 16:12:27 CHAT Stanjeff123: where's Mess? 16:12:31 CHAT GhastHunter26: IDK 16:12:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: In school. 16:12:44 CHAT Stanjeff123: oh 16:12:54 CHAT Stanjeff123: are u in school @Korra? 16:13:11 CHAT GhastHunter26: im in school 16:13:20 CHAT Jamesb1: im in home 16:13:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'm at home. 16:13:56 CHAT Stanjeff123: lucky @james 16:14:11 CHAT GhastHunter26: Lucky duckys 16:15:20 CHAT Stanjeff123: XDXD 16:15:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Look, 16:15:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: we will all love Tiffany Hwang or get banned. 16:15:51 CHAT Jamesb1: who? 16:15:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Who??? 16:16:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You're the first to get banned. 16:16:05 CHAT GhastHunter26: :O 16:16:06 CHAT Jamesb1: nooooooo 16:16:10 CHAT Stanjeff123: XDXD 16:16:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: https://youtu.be/lSBHt1r9xtM Tiffany. 16:16:14 CHAT Jamesb1: it was a joke 16:16:25 CHAT Jamesb1: i know tiffanys a youtube video 16:16:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah. 16:16:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: "A" 16:16:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: B& 16:19:14 CHAT Meadowleaf: /me goes to her corner 16:22:10 CHAT Meadowleaf: /me stares at everybody 16:23:00 CHAT GhastHunter26: Korra, what is the lowest staff position? 16:23:22 CHAT Jamesb1: bot ;) 16:23:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Rollback. 16:23:57 CHAT GhastHunter26: what about assistant? 16:51:10 CHAT Death the INSANE Shadow: idk 16:51:10 CHAT Death the INSANE Shadow: bye 16:51:10 CHAT GTAFan86: take care 16:51:10 CHAT GhastHunter26: bye i hafta go o/ 16:51:10 CHAT GhastHunter26: o/ o/ o/ o/ o/ 16:51:10 CHAT GhastHunter26: oops 16:51:10 CHAT GhastHunter26: :P 16:51:10 CHAT Death the INSANE Shadow: (wave2) 16:51:10 CHAT GhastHunter26: Bye!!! 16:51:10 CHAT GTAFan86: bye ghast take care 16:51:11 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v2.0 is online! 16:51:34 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 16:51:50 CHAT GTAFan86: O/ Korra 16:51:54 CHAT Death the INSANE Shadow: Welcome Korra 16:51:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ GTA and Death. 16:52:07 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 16:52:12 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 13 messages logged. 16:54:45 CHAT GTAFan86: Korra one question do you know Franklin Clinton? 16:55:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Who is that? 16:55:39 CHAT GTAFan86: Wait 16:57:15 CHAT GTAFan86: Ok Korra Pm 16:57:21 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 17:05:44 CHAT GTAFan86: Dead 17:05:47 CHAT GTAFan86: Too bad 17:08:09 CHAT Death the INSANE Shadow: Back! 17:09:00 CHAT GTAFan86: Wb man 17:09:12 CHAT Death the INSANE Shadow: thx bro 17:09:17 CHAT GTAFan86: :) 17:13:54 CHAT GTAFan86: /me listens a song called take it easy 17:22:51 QUIT Death the INSANE Shadow has been kidnapped by The Demon. 17:27:37 JOIN Death the INSANE Shadow has joined Team Demon Light. 17:32:19 CHAT GTAFan86: C'mon where is everyone? 17:32:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Dead. 17:32:35 CHAT GTAFan86: Yeah definitely 17:35:36 CHAT Death the INSANE Shadow: Yo 17:36:05 CHAT GTAFan86: Hey Death 17:37:04 CHAT Death the INSANE Shadow: Guess what! 17:37:21 CHAT GTAFan86: ? 17:37:24 CHAT Jamesb1: you finished the song 17:37:36 CHAT Death the INSANE Shadow: ding 17:37:37 CHAT GTAFan86: /me laughs hard 17:37:42 CHAT GTAFan86: :D :D :D :D 17:37:53 CHAT Jamesb1: yay i got it 17:37:56 CHAT Jamesb1: good job 17:38:40 CHAT Death the INSANE Shadow: and your prize is...... 17:38:56 CHAT Jamesb1: the song? 17:39:04 CHAT GTAFan86: gtg 17:39:11 CHAT GTAFan86: Take care \o 17:39:12 CHAT Death the INSANE Shadow: /me tackle hugs james 17:39:14 CHAT Death the INSANE Shadow: bye GTA 17:39:15 CHAT Jamesb1: /me hugs back 17:39:28 CHAT Death the INSANE Shadow: (content) 17:40:17 QUIT GTAFan86 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 17:45:17 CHAT Death the INSANE Shadow: It's on my profile so I hope you like! (content) 17:46:39 JOIN NX ShadowClaw has joined Team Demon Light. 17:46:56 CHAT Death the INSANE Shadow: Yo NX 17:47:13 CHAT NX ShadowClaw: how u here? 17:47:25 CHAT NX ShadowClaw: ur not on my rail o.o 17:47:38 CHAT Death the INSANE Shadow: ??? 17:47:42 CHAT NX ShadowClaw: hi though o/ 17:48:52 QUIT NX ShadowClaw has been kidnapped by The Demon. 17:49:30 CHAT Death the INSANE Shadow: np 17:49:35 CHAT NX ShadowClaw: icu now :) 17:50:18 CHAT NX ShadowClaw: korra & mess, u here? 17:50:24 CHAT Jamesb1: im here :p 17:50:31 CHAT NX ShadowClaw: !speak TheKorraFanatic 17:50:43 CHAT NX ShadowClaw: slendys brokeh 17:50:52 CHAT NX ShadowClaw: *broken 17:51:21 CHAT NX ShadowClaw: !restart 17:51:46 CHAT NX ShadowClaw: !fuck you then, Slendy 17:51:51 CHAT Jamesb1: !test 17:51:52 CBOT SlendyBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 17:51:58 CHAT NX ShadowClaw: o.o 17:51:59 CHAT Jamesb1: !speak test 17:52:03 CBOT SlendyBot: test 17:52:05 CHAT Jamesb1: ha 17:52:13 CHAT NX ShadowClaw: favoritism >:( 17:52:17 CHAT Jamesb1: try again 17:52:25 CHAT NX ShadowClaw: !speak yeet 17:52:42 CHAT NX ShadowClaw: /me smacks S 17:52:49 CHAT NX ShadowClaw: *Slendy 17:53:19 QUIT Death the INSANE Shadow has been kidnapped by The Demon. 17:53:26 CHAT Jamesb1: !speak ow 17:53:28 CBOT SlendyBot: ow 17:54:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sorry for not talking, I'm busy creating some pages on another wiki. 17:54:54 CHAT NX ShadowClaw: TKF, do u give me permission 2 join on my other acc for 1 thing then i'll remain on this acc again? 17:55:04 CHAT NX ShadowClaw: & it's ok :) 17:55:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No. 17:55:13 CHAT NX ShadowClaw: ok 17:55:34 CHAT NX ShadowClaw: i was gna c if bot commands worked on it 17:55:36 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 17:56:07 CHAT NX ShadowClaw: theres only 1 reason y i'm happy in england 17:56:39 CHAT NX ShadowClaw: i only have my phone, making it impossible 2 use multiple accs at once 17:57:00 CHAT NX ShadowClaw: therefore, i cant be blamed :D 17:57:19 CHAT Jamesb1: ...... 17:57:29 CHAT Jamesb1: blamed for what? 17:57:34 CHAT NX ShadowClaw: unless i come off this acc but no 17:57:41 CHAT NX ShadowClaw: socks, jb 17:57:47 CHAT NX ShadowClaw: not shoes 17:57:52 CHAT NX ShadowClaw: not pants 17:57:57 CHAT NX ShadowClaw: SOCKS! 17:58:03 JOIN Death the INSANE Shadow has joined Team Demon Light. 17:58:15 CHAT NX ShadowClaw: wb death 17:59:01 JOIN DB511611 has joined Team Demon Light. 17:59:14 CHAT NX ShadowClaw: bye o/ 17:59:19 CHAT DB511611: Whomst've 18:01:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: i only have my phone, making it impossible 2 use multiple accs at once" 18:01:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: WestHeater uses a mobile phone, so your claim is wrong. 18:02:00 CHAT Jamesb1: yeh, why would you say you cant sock if ur not being accused? 18:04:05 CHAT Death the INSANE Shadow: Hey 18:04:55 CHAT Jamesb1: o/ 18:05:57 QUIT DB511611 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 18:11:35 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: I sent my idea to fandom 18:12:17 CHAT Death the INSANE Shadow: what idea? 18:12:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Good. 18:12:33 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: its something about discussions 18:12:38 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: how did this sound 18:12:40 CHAT Death the INSANE Shadow: k 18:13:41 CHAT Jamesb1: sounds good :p 18:14:08 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: I was thinking, like with chat sometimes a user does something to get a chat ban and its not bad enough for a wiki block which is why you have the choice between it, I was thinking you should be able to ban from discussions without having to block from the whole wiki, something may cause for a ban from discussions but doesn't earn a block, I don't know if this is possible but it is something that should be thought about. CHAT CHAT thank you for your time :) 18:14:24 JOIN Meadowleaf has joined Team Demon Light. 18:14:32 CHAT Meadowleaf: Hiya o/ 18:14:47 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: hey 18:14:51 CHAT Jamesb1: nice 18:14:54 CHAT Jamesb1: o/ 18:15:27 CHAT Death the INSANE Shadow: /me falls on the floor laughing about CC 18:16:48 CHAT Death the INSANE Shadow: Mess guess what 18:17:25 CHAT Jamesb1: ccchst exploded? 18:17:32 CHAT Jamesb1: *ccchat 18:17:41 CHAT Death the INSANE Shadow: nope 18:20:44 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: what? 18:21:29 CHAT Death the INSANE Shadow: nevermind I forgot (silly) 18:23:59 CHAT Meadowleaf: /me goes to her corner 18:25:07 CHAT Death the INSANE Shadow: /me sits in his corner looking at his song 18:26:11 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 18:26:16 CHAT South Ferry: Perhaps. 18:26:22 CHAT Death the INSANE Shadow: Hey South 18:26:28 CHAT South Ferry: Hello Death. 18:26:47 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: CC is being raided some of the names are disgusting 18:26:56 CHAT South Ferry: Kk. 18:26:56 CHAT Death the INSANE Shadow: South look at my profile 18:27:38 CHAT South Ferry: Issa dubious song. 18:28:15 CHAT Death the INSANE Shadow: I was pinged 18:28:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: CC is a hellhole right now. 18:28:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sayu is so hot kicking ass. 18:29:02 CHAT South Ferry: Kk 18:29:07 CHAT Death the INSANE Shadow: cool 18:29:11 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 18:29:36 CHAT Jamesb1: Korra and Sayu sitting in a tree 18:29:48 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome MCR The Orange. 18:29:48 CHAT Jamesb1: Got to go, goodbye from me o/ 18:29:50 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: I know, as soon as i joined CC and saw a troll i was like, "Nope." 18:30:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye, James. o/ 18:30:22 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Also, Hi South Ferry. o/ 18:30:28 CHAT Death the INSANE Shadow: (wave) 18:32:12 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Also @Korra it would be much cuter if Speedit was banning the trolls. o/////0 18:32:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nope. 18:32:43 CHAT Jamesb1: o..o 18:32:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sayu is the cute one. 18:32:53 CHAT Jamesb1: o.o 18:32:59 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Nope, Speedit is the cute one. 18:33:03 CHAT Death the INSANE Shadow: ........... 18:33:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nope. 18:33:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sayu is cute and hot. 18:33:29 CHAT Meadowleaf: well this is awkward 18:33:29 CHAT South Ferry: Neither are 18:33:29 CHAT Death the INSANE Shadow: true that meadow 18:33:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: XD 18:33:43 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Lmao. 18:34:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /me hisses at South as well. 18:34:57 CHAT South Ferry: Nope. 18:35:02 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 18:35:05 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 18:35:05 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Lol, we scared James off. 18:35:09 CHAT South Ferry: You did not. 18:35:17 CHAT Meadowleaf: /me doesn't hiss because she isn't a dang cat 18:35:25 CHAT South Ferry: He most.certsinly had better things to do. Welcome back Mess. 18:37:24 CHAT South Ferry: What was Slyst major contribution to cc 18:37:38 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: I have no idea. 18:37:44 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 18:37:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No clue. 18:37:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He rarely does shit. 18:38:02 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: I barely even know the dude. 18:38:07 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 18:38:21 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Is it.... 18:38:31 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: TK-999 18:38:51 CHAT South Ferry: Now.youre just listing random CC mods! 18:38:57 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Indeed. 18:39:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: TK-999 ain't a CC mod anymore!!! 18:39:23 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Rip. 18:39:45 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 18:40:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He resigned after he stopped being an intern and actually became Staff!!! 18:40:21 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 18:40:30 CHAT GTAFan86: Wow 18:52:30 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: I just found something incredible on discord. 18:52:40 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 18:53:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What is it? 18:53:27 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: I'll screenshot it and pm it to you, Korra. 18:53:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Okay. 18:56:51 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 18:58:07 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 18:58:11 JOIN DB511611 has joined Team Demon Light. 18:58:35 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Hi. DB O/ 18:59:27 QUIT DB511611 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 19:00:11 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Rip. 19:05:33 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: /me crawls into a hole and stays there. 19:05:45 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 19:06:41 JOIN Loygansono55 has joined Team Demon Light. 19:07:08 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: ;Hi Loyg. o/ 19:08:20 QUIT Loygansono55 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 19:11:09 CBOT SlendyBot: An error occurred. Reverting logs to a non-broken state... 19:11:22 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Well fuck you, Slendy. 19:11:46 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 19:12:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hey, MCR? 19:12:21 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Yes? 19:12:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Can you get on Discord? 19:12:26 JOIN GTAFan86 has joined Team Demon Light. 19:12:27 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Okai. 19:12:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Message me there please. 19:12:36 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: I am on discord, lmao. 19:12:56 CHAT GTAFan86: MCR would you mind if i send you a friend request? 19:13:02 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Okay. 19:13:07 CHAT GTAFan86: Gime me ur tag 19:13:14 CHAT GTAFan86: Give* 19:13:27 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: MCR (bluey)#0237 19:13:53 CHAT GTAFan86: ok 19:14:16 CHAT GTAFan86: Okay, done 19:14:23 CHAT GTAFan86: You can accept now 19:14:34 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Already did. 19:14:38 CHAT GTAFan86: ok 19:18:34 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 19:19:45 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 19:21:23 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 19:23:09 CHAT GTAFan86: Hey South and Mess 19:23:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hi. 19:23:29 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: hi 19:25:55 CHAT Death the INSANE Shadow: (wave) 19:28:11 CHAT GTAFan86: gtg take care 19:28:40 CHAT Death the INSANE Shadow: bye 19:29:04 CHAT Death the INSANE Shadow: gtg bye 19:29:16 QUIT Death the INSANE Shadow has been kidnapped by The Demon. 19:29:19 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 19:29:31 QUIT GTAFan86 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 19:33:57 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 19:35:12 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 19:41:04 JOIN GhastHunter26 has joined Team Demon Light. 19:41:08 CHAT GhastHunter26: hi o/ 19:41:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hi. o/ 19:41:39 CHAT GhastHunter26: im the only regular user here 19:41:40 CHAT GhastHunter26: :P 19:43:47 CHAT GhastHunter26: wow 19:43:57 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: lol 19:44:02 CHAT GhastHunter26: hey meadows coming on now 19:45:19 QUIT GhastHunter26 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 19:46:26 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 19:51:17 JOIN GhastHunter26 has joined Team Demon Light. 19:51:30 CHAT GhastHunter26: well, i killed chat 19:52:33 CHAT GhastHunter26: huzzah 19:52:47 CHAT GhastHunter26: (clap) (clap) (clap) (clap) (clap) 19:53:02 CHAT GhastHunter26: (clap) (clap) (clap) (clap) (clap) 19:53:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Please don't do that. 19:53:05 CHAT GhastHunter26: huzzah 19:53:09 CHAT GhastHunter26: sorry 19:53:11 CHAT GhastHunter26: :P 19:53:15 JOIN Meadowleaf has joined Team Demon Light. 19:53:22 CHAT Meadowleaf: Hiya o/ 19:53:35 CHAT GhastHunter26: hey o/ 19:55:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 20:01:48 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 20:03:57 JOIN BlueBerryMarion has joined Team Demon Light. 20:04:31 CHAT BlueBerryMarion: Hello. 20:04:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hi. 20:07:32 CHAT Meadowleaf: /me blinks 20:07:59 CHAT BlueBerryMarion: /me *is missing mess* 20:08:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sad. 20:08:13 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: (wave) 20:08:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Missing someone who is in chat, sad. 20:08:57 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 20:09:14 CHAT BlueBerryMarion: XP 20:09:18 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 20:09:22 CHAT BlueBerryMarion: Korra I missed you 2 20:09:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 20:14:19 CHAT GhastHunter26: lololol 20:14:25 CHAT BlueBerryMarion: LOL 20:16:41 CHAT Meadowleaf: /me eats food 20:16:58 CHAT BlueBerryMarion: /me *yawns* 20:17:25 CHAT Meadowleaf: (donut) 20:20:08 CHAT BlueBerryMarion: mreh 20:20:31 CHAT Meadowleaf: (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) 20:20:37 CHAT Meadowleaf: (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) 20:20:38 CHAT Meadowleaf: (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) 20:20:39 CHAT Meadowleaf: (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) 20:20:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Don't do that. 20:21:21 CHAT Meadowleaf: :( But chat died 20:21:29 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 20:21:50 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 20:22:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: :( But spam is against the rules. 20:22:21 CHAT Meadowleaf: :( ;( :( ;( 20:22:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: : ;( :( ;( 20:24:56 JOIN Mendes2 has joined Team Demon Light. 20:25:43 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: ;( :( ;( 20:25:48 CHAT GhastHunter26: ;( ;( ;( 20:25:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ Mendes. 20:25:57 CHAT GhastHunter26: why is everybody crying 20:26:15 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 20:26:30 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 20:27:30 CHAT Meadowleaf: welp I gtg byeeeeeeeee o/ 20:27:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye. o/ 20:27:42 QUIT Meadowleaf has been kidnapped by The Demon. 20:28:33 QUIT Mendes2 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 20:28:39 QUIT GhastHunter26 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 20:35:15 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 23:01:17 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v2.0 is online! 23:01:21 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: what Death? 23:01:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Chase, Quotev. 23:01:39 CHAT Death the INSANE Shadow: do you like my song? 23:01:54 CHAT Chase McFly: !tag Freezy 23:01:59 CBOT SlendyBot: Chase McFly, tag name bFreezy/b was not found. You can create this tag with !createtag. 23:02:06 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Death 23:02:14 CHAT Death the INSANE Shadow: Yes? 23:02:20 CHAT Downtown Freezy: The song was edgy and rather mediocre 23:02:38 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: test 23:02:40 CHAT DB511611: If it justs lyrics that are supposed to be a song, wouldn't it be more of a poem 23:02:43 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: test 23:02:59 CHAT Chase McFly: !createtag Freezy Passed @Mess 23:03:00 CBOT SlendyBot: Chase McFly, tag created. 23:03:04 CHAT Chase McFly: !tag Freezy 23:03:05 CBOT SlendyBot: Passed @Mess 23:03:06 CHAT Death the INSANE Shadow: ok Freezy 23:03:07 CHAT South Ferry: !cleartag Freezy 23:03:08 CBOT SlendyBot: South Ferry, tag deleted. 23:03:11 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Let us discuss the Black Licorice Nickelodeon flash game 23:03:26 CHAT South Ferry: Wha 23:03:33 QUIT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has been kidnapped by The Demon. 23:03:38 CHAT Chase McFly: !tag Freezy 24 is so funny! 23:03:39 CBOT SlendyBot: Chase McFly, tag name bFreezy/b was not found. You can create this tag with !createtag. 23:03:58 CHAT Chase McFly: !createtag freezy 24 is so funny! 23:03:59 CBOT SlendyBot: Chase McFly, tag created. 23:04:03 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Death i liked the song 23:04:05 CHAT Chase McFly: !tag freezy 23:04:05 CBOT SlendyBot: 24 is so funny! 23:04:20 CHAT Death the INSANE Shadow: thx Mess 23:04:24 CHAT South Ferry: !createtag South Tom Robinson 23:04:25 CBOT SlendyBot: That tag already exists. To edit this tag, use !edittag. To delete this tag, use !cleartag 23:04:30 CHAT South Ferry: !edittag South Tom Robinson 23:04:31 CBOT SlendyBot: South Ferry, tag updated. 23:04:33 CHAT South Ferry: good 23:04:34 CHAT Downtown Freezy: !edittag Freezy 1, 2, 3, and 4! How many niCE FRIENDS are in my store? 23:04:35 CBOT SlendyBot: Downtown Freezy, tag updated. 23:04:59 CHAT Kaine Flow: ok back 23:05:02 CHAT Chase McFly: !edittag Freezy I do not love the cute lil furry wolf. 23:05:03 CHAT HearthRaven: !cleartag freezy 23:05:03 CBOT SlendyBot: Chase McFly, tag updated. 23:05:04 CBOT SlendyBot: HearthRaven, tag deleted. 23:05:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://prntscr.com/gypwf1 23:05:29 CHAT South Ferry: what?! 23:05:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nothing. Lol. 23:06:21 CHAT Death the INSANE Shadow: bye Chase 23:06:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Those are mine. 23:06:46 CHAT South Ferry: You made this?! 23:06:58 CHAT HearthRaven: Those are Korra's, South Ferry. 23:06:59 CHAT South Ferry: ibI/b/i made this! 23:07:00 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Look, 23:07:01 JOIN TheVinnyLord has joined Team Demon Light. 23:07:07 CHAT HearthRaven: Nope. 23:07:08 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Lets discuss Haramonia 23:07:09 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome TheVinnyLord! 23:07:17 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Welcome, Vincent 23:07:17 CHAT South Ferry: Look, N is a good character! 23:07:22 CHAT Death the INSANE Shadow: ??? 23:07:24 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Agreed 23:07:45 CHAT HearthRaven: South Ferry CHAT I made this! 23:07:47 CHAT HearthRaven: Nope. 23:07:57 CHAT TheVinnyLord: Hi. 23:08:01 CHAT Death the INSANE Shadow: Yo 23:08:09 CHAT HearthRaven: Hey o/ 23:08:50 CHAT DB511611: You've been on google images lately I see, Hearth 23:09:00 CHAT South Ferry: (damn) 23:09:12 CHAT HearthRaven: Bing, DB. 23:09:17 CHAT HearthRaven: Not Google. 23:09:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://prntscr.com/gypwf1 23:09:21 CHAT Downtown Freezy: >bing 23:09:23 CHAT Downtown Freezy: What 23:09:29 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Why 23:09:45 CHAT Kaine Flow: bing has better image searches then google anyway tbh 23:09:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: sShe said my name. 23:09:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: s*Dies*. 23:09:55 CHAT South Ferry: Look, what's so special about KCC?! 23:09:59 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: ok no who cares were raven gets her pic pls leave her alone about it 23:10:07 CHAT Downtown Freezy: I get all my images from /pol/ 23:10:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No one said anything about KCC, South. 23:10:17 CHAT Kaine Flow: ah fellow 4chan'er 23:10:21 CHAT HearthRaven: Thank you, Mess 23:10:24 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Lot of naz-NICE PEOPLE 23:10:27 CHAT South Ferry: Look, 23:10:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You're imagining things. @South 23:10:32 CHAT South Ferry: You posted an image of KCC! 23:10:34 CHAT DB511611: Mess 23:10:38 CHAT DB511611: You are missing the irony 23:10:39 CHAT DB511611: Lol 23:10:40 CHAT HearthRaven: So, 23:10:43 CHAT HearthRaven: Korra 23:10:44 CHAT HearthRaven: LOVES 23:10:47 CHAT HearthRaven: KCC? 23:10:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Um 23:10:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No. 23:10:54 CHAT Kaine Flow: woah :o 23:10:56 CHAT Downtown Freezy: That's Korra 23:11:02 CHAT Downtown Freezy: One GF to the next 23:11:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nope. 23:11:10 CHAT Death the INSANE Shadow: ???? 23:11:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I still have my GF. 23:11:19 CHAT South Ferry: Lmao Downtown Freezy 23:11:31 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Or rather 23:11:33 CHAT DB511611: Online girlfriends don't exist 23:11:36 CHAT DB511611: DAB ON EM 23:11:37 CHAT Downtown Freezy: 2 GFs to the next 23:11:41 CHAT Downtown Freezy: agreed 23:11:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Online DBs don't exist. 23:11:55 CHAT DB511611: O shit 23:12:00 CHAT HearthRaven: c="blue" Agreed, Korra /c 23:12:02 CHAT DB511611: Guess I gotta unexist now 23:12:07 CHAT DB511611: Gosh darnit 23:12:16 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Online GFs are ridiculous 23:12:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Says the one who claimed to have an onlne GF. 23:12:41 CHAT South Ferry: Look, those were all memes! 23:12:43 CHAT Downtown Freezy: My GF is someone I have known for very long 23:12:45 CHAT HearthRaven: I have a simple solution to your problem, DB 23:12:48 CHAT Downtown Freezy: b IRL 23:12:55 CHAT HearthRaven: Just disappear 23:13:01 CHAT DB511611: In my personal opinion, I would rather have a relationship in real life where I can actually see them and interact with them 23:13:10 CHAT Downtown Freezy: ^ 23:13:10 CHAT Death the INSANE Shadow: /me curls up in his corner 23:13:11 CHAT DB511611: And not on a computer screen 23:13:30 CHAT HearthRaven: Tbh I don't actually care whether it's IRL or not 23:13:42 CHAT HearthRaven: I've had online relationships before 23:13:50 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Sad 23:14:06 CHAT HearthRaven: c="blue" Nope. /c 23:14:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:CloseMyAccount @DB Follow those instructions to unexist. 23:14:13 CHAT DB511611: Would you rather hug someone for real or hug them through text 23:14:14 CHAT HearthRaven: 'Tis not sad 23:14:31 CHAT HearthRaven: /me closes her account 23:14:32 CHAT Downtown Freezy: ''Tis very sad 23:14:37 CHAT HearthRaven: Nope 23:14:40 CHAT Kaine Flow: noooo don't :'( 23:14:42 CHAT HearthRaven: Not closing my account 23:14:54 CHAT DB511611: Hearth could I pm you for a brief moment 23:14:57 CHAT HearthRaven: I wouldn't for the sake of my friendships 23:15:04 CHAT Downtown Freezy: k 23:15:05 CHAT HearthRaven: Of course, DB. 23:15:31 CHAT Kaine Flow: brb again 23:15:36 CHAT HearthRaven: k 23:15:40 CHAT Death the INSANE Shadow: k 23:15:41 CHAT South Ferry: Argument Data: bc="red"Union Against Virtual Ships/c/b: c="green"+82.11/c bc="green"Union for Virtual Ships/b/c: c="red"-45.11/c Union against is most certainly winning. 23:15:47 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Anyways, my GF is a person I've known very for very long IRL, so no. I don't have an online GF. 23:16:19 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 23:16:31 CHAT Downtown Freezy: O/ 23:16:40 CHAT HearthRaven: South enough of your research 23:16:53 CHAT HearthRaven: It's not even research 23:17:05 CHAT HearthRaven: It's just random crap 23:17:07 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: ^ 23:17:12 CHAT DB511611: It isn't random 23:17:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's just random biased crap called "research" 23:17:23 CHAT HearthRaven: ^^^^^^ 23:17:27 CHAT HearthRaven: Indeed 23:17:33 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Ferry is exceedingly intelligent. 23:17:36 CHAT South Ferry: My statement involved bno research whatsoever./b This is a strawmana rgument, 23:17:42 CHAT South Ferry: strawman argument*, 23:17:47 CHAT South Ferry: And I am being slandered. 23:17:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes, he is. @Freezy 23:17:49 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Interesting 23:18:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: But his "research" is biased random crap. Lmao. 23:18:05 CHAT TheVinnyLord: Death is like the wind - 23:18:13 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Always by my side 23:18:21 CHAT HearthRaven: I just had to remind my dad what he was looking for. He was staring in the medicine cabinet looking for something 23:18:26 CHAT South Ferry: This statement was pulled out of thin air by HearthRaven, 23:18:28 CHAT South Ferry: As well as TheKorraFanatic, 23:18:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Edgy. @Vinny @Freezy 23:18:38 CHAT South Ferry: To attack an easily attackable research claim. 23:18:44 CHAT DB511611: Death is like the wind 23:18:46 CHAT DB511611: It blows 23:18:47 CHAT Death the INSANE Shadow: I was pinged? 23:18:50 CHAT South Ferry: Lmao 23:19:12 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Call me king 23:19:20 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: I used to have an IRL boyfriend but I broke up with him. It was like in 7th or 6th grade, I believe. 23:19:36 CHAT TheVinnyLord: Call me demon. 23:19:44 CHAT DB511611: Ok Vinny 23:19:49 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Water forgets the names of the drowned 23:19:59 CHAT Death the INSANE Shadow: and I'm Death (peace) 23:20:01 CHAT HearthRaven: c="cyan" Downtown Freezy /c CHAT Call me king 23:20:04 CHAT HearthRaven: Nope 23:20:33 CHAT South Ferry: How can we cleanse TDL of the opposition? 23:20:37 CHAT DB511611: Your username is death, you aren't death itself 23:20:41 CHAT HearthRaven: 6 23:20:44 CHAT HearthRaven: * ^ 23:20:54 CHAT HearthRaven: I forgot to press shift, darn it 23:21:04 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: And I'm MCR, your future FANDOM Staff. (staff) (wink) 23:21:11 CHAT Death the INSANE Shadow: How do you know DB? 23:21:30 CHAT Downtown Freezy: When Freedom Burns 23:21:33 CHAT DB511611: Because death is a concept, it isn't a being 23:21:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And I'm TheKorraFanatic, your future VSTF. (vstf) ;( 23:21:38 CHAT Death the INSANE Shadow: /me smiles creepily 23:21:42 CHAT DB511611: You are a human behind a computer screen 23:21:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I meant ;) 23:21:46 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Lol. 23:21:48 CHAT Kaine Flow: LOL 23:21:55 CHAT Kaine Flow: looks like korra admits he'll never be vstf 23:22:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 23:22:05 CHAT HearthRaven: Korra should be FANDOM Staff 23:22:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nope. 23:22:13 CHAT Downtown Freezy: When Freedom burns 23:22:18 CHAT Downtown Freezy: The Final Solution 23:22:23 CHAT Death the INSANE Shadow: actually DB I'm not 23:22:25 CHAT TheVinnyLord: Freezy, what are you, stupid? 23:22:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I don't wish to be FANDOM staff, FANDOM Helper, or Vanguard. 23:22:32 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: I plan on moving to Britain to find someone, I wish to live a happy life! (laughing) 23:22:33 CHAT HearthRaven: (Korra) for (staff) 23:22:34 CHAT Downtown Freezy: I'm not stupid 23:22:37 CHAT Kaine Flow: VSTF? 23:22:41 CHAT DB511611: You are, Death 23:22:42 CHAT Downtown Freezy: I'm Freezy 23:22:44 CHAT TheVinnyLord: Synonyms. 23:22:46 CHAT Death the INSANE Shadow: nope 23:22:57 CHAT DB511611: Death isn't a person 23:23:00 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Damn you, Knoll 23:23:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (Korra) for (vstf) 23:23:08 CHAT DB511611: You are just being edgy lmao 23:23:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: :P 23:23:08 CHAT Downtown Freezy: You always ruin the Demons Pizza 23:23:14 CHAT South Ferry: Korra is more fit for piweruser, 23:23:19 CHAT South Ferry: Poweruser, 23:23:29 CHAT South Ferry: While MCR is fit for tdl rollback imo 23:23:31 CHAT HearthRaven: Wait 23:23:35 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: (original) for (staff) 23:23:43 CHAT Death the INSANE Shadow: yeah, Death is a spirit DB 23:23:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: #(original) for (staff) 23:23:52 CHAT DB511611: Except it isn't 23:23:55 CHAT DB511611: Its just a concept 23:23:59 CHAT DB511611: Its just the absence of life 23:24:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Why is that original instead of MCR? 23:24:02 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: We should update my icon. 23:24:03 CHAT Death the INSANE Shadow: nope 23:24:21 CHAT DB511611: You are a normal human being no matter how much you don't want to be 23:24:36 CHAT HearthRaven: (Korra) and (Mess) for (vstf) 23:24:40 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Is Death triggered 23:24:41 CHAT Death the INSANE Shadow: Normal??? 23:24:48 CHAT HearthRaven: And also (Belle) 23:24:53 CHAT HearthRaven: :D 23:24:54 CHAT Death the INSANE Shadow: /me laughs so hard 23:25:09 CHAT DB511611: You aren't special or different at all 23:25:10 CHAT DB511611: Nobody is 23:25:15 CHAT Death the INSANE Shadow: DB I'm not "normal" 23:25:16 CHAT HearthRaven: Kaine PM 23:25:28 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: And, South. I'm a great TDL Moderator, I am fun yet hard working. 23:25:30 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Death seems to be 11 and edgy 23:25:35 CHAT Death the INSANE Shadow: and I never said I was 23:25:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Please don't be rude to ursers. 23:25:44 CHAT South Ferry: Yeah, you could be a rollback and chat mod on tdl 23:25:44 CHAT Death the INSANE Shadow: ? 23:25:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *users* 23:25:58 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Oh, a good idea. 23:26:11 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: What even is a rollback, may I ask? 23:26:16 CHAT South Ferry: That's the highest psotion you'll achieve on FANDOM, 23:26:17 CHAT Downtown Freezy: You're mom xd 23:26:19 CHAT TheVinnyLord: Undo series of edits 23:26:23 CHAT South Ferry: While korras highest is ESB rollback 23:26:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You want to be FANDOM staff, 23:26:29 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Indeed. 23:26:32 CHAT TheVinnyLord: Pretty useless when there's no vandals 23:26:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: yet you don't know what rollback is. 23:26:44 CHAT Kaine Flow: Sad. 23:26:53 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: I thought rollback was an extra helper thing. 23:27:08 CHAT South Ferry: Yea you gotta start learning abour fandom if your intent on staff 23:27:11 CHAT DB511611: I thought rollback was a candy 23:27:13 JOIN Temperature Fluctuations has joined Team Demon Light. 23:27:15 CHAT South Ferry: Start editing on major wikis from a young age 23:27:20 CHAT Temperature Fluctuations: Hi! 23:27:23 CBAN Temperature Fluctuations has been banned by TheKorraFanatic . 23:27:25 CBOT SlendyBot: Temperature Fluctuations has been banned by TheKorraFanatic for infinity: Sock 23:27:28 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: DAMN 23:27:28 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: I 23:27:32 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: WAS GONNA BN 23:27:34 CHAT South Ferry: Caps. 23:27:42 CHAT Death the INSANE Shadow: /me is sad now 23:27:44 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Thanks, lol. 23:27:45 CHAT Kaine Flow: LOL 23:27:52 CHAT HearthRaven: I expect to have some more socks in here before too long 23:28:04 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: I am prepared. 23:28:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ....Are you sad that WestHeater was banned? 23:28:21 CHAT TheVinnyLord: Get the sock drawer ready 23:28:27 CHAT DB511611: I love socks 23:28:32 CHAT DB511611: They keep my feet warm at night 23:28:33 CHAT TheVinnyLord: Puppets 23:28:38 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Nope, I'm sad that I didn't ban ;( 23:28:42 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Lmao. 23:28:53 CHAT Death the INSANE Shadow: Korra you talking to me?? 23:29:00 CHAT HearthRaven: /me opens sock drawer and places Temperature Fluctuations inside 23:29:10 CHAT HearthRaven: I manage the sock drawer now :D 23:29:14 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 23:29:25 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 23:29:37 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: I refuse to wear any form of socks. 23:29:43 CHAT DB511611: Your loss 23:29:44 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Lol so random!!!! 23:29:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Let's move on from the trolls. 23:30:06 CHAT DB511611: Trolls don't wear socks silly 23:30:10 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Let us discuss who is fit for FANDOM Staff and who isn't. 23:30:15 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Db, move on. 23:30:17 CHAT TheVinnyLord: Intriguing. 23:30:26 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Ferry is fir 23:30:27 CHAT Downtown Freezy: fit 23:30:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: SayuriDarling is fit for staff. 23:30:34 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Vinny as well 23:30:40 CHAT HearthRaven: again with Sayu eh? 23:30:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes. 23:30:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Forever and always Sayu. (heart) 23:30:58 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Who 23:30:59 CHAT HearthRaven: /me sighs 23:31:08 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Korra is obsessed with Sayu like i'm obsessed with Speedit. Lol. 23:31:12 CHAT Kaine Flow: lol 23:31:30 CHAT South Ferry: I'd say no one currently who is not staff is fit for staff 23:31:37 CHAT Death the INSANE Shadow: Hey Mess can I talk to you in pm pls 23:31:41 CHAT DB511611: Use the word crush instead of senpai 23:31:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: So, Mime isn't fit for staff? 23:31:44 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Again 23:31:47 CHAT DB511611: Or I'll electroshock yoi 23:31:56 CHAT South Ferry: No Korra 23:31:57 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Ferry is fit 23:31:59 CHAT Downtown Freezy: So is Vinny 23:32:00 CHAT South Ferry: Nope 23:32:07 CHAT South Ferry: Mime is fit for VSTF and gdm 23:32:25 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: I mean, when I'm actually not acting like a complete weirdo, I'm fit for staff. 23:32:26 CHAT Downtown Freezy: ...Mime 23:32:29 CHAT South Ferry: Nope! 23:32:32 CHAT Downtown Freezy: He was on ALWRPBW 23:32:59 CHAT Kaine Flow: DB "if you say senpais, i'll make you into a dead pie" 511611 23:33:01 CHAT South Ferry: You got a long way to go, buddy! Anyone can have the right mindset, 23:33:01 CHAT TheVinnyLord: smallIt's been a while since I've done anything staffy on Wikia, man 23:33:01 CHAT Kaine Flow: more or less 23:33:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Except Mime is not GDM. 23:33:01 CHAT South Ferry: But who will put in the work?! 23:33:01 CHAT South Ferry: That's why I said he is fit for gdm 23:33:29 CHAT HearthRaven: Kaine, PM 23:33:36 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: I honestly don't care if I have to work my ass off to become FANDOM Staff. 23:33:42 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: I will do it. 23:33:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Then you must. 23:33:49 CHAT Death the INSANE Shadow: Mess? 23:33:50 CHAT Kaine Flow: oh, my bad 3: 23:34:00 CHAT South Ferry: First start reading what a roll back is and how to edit a page 23:34:01 CHAT HearthRaven: It's ok 23:34:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I must work hard fighting vandals. 23:34:07 CHAT South Ferry: Then find out what wham is 23:34:11 CHAT South Ferry: (giggle) 23:34:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I use to do it a lot, but I have slowed down some recently. 23:34:25 CHAT DB511611: Im gonna write a fanfiction where Mess gets upset about someone who keeps pinging her because they are talking about a mess they made 23:34:31 CHAT South Ferry: Lmao 23:34:39 CHAT Downtown Freezy: I made a mess 23:34:40 CHAT DB511611: Its gonna top the charts 23:34:44 CHAT Downtown Freezy: The mess was messy 23:34:47 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Truly a big mess 23:35:04 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Oh, what a mess. 23:35:10 CHAT Death the INSANE Shadow: .......... 23:35:14 CHAT HearthRaven: You should, DB 23:35:15 CHAT Downtown Freezy: What a mess indeed 23:35:16 CHAT DB511611: Messenger Of Heaven replied: "dude quit it that pings me" 23:35:19 CHAT DB511611: But alas 23:35:22 CHAT DB511611: They did not stop 23:35:23 CHAT HearthRaven: It will top the charts indeed 23:35:41 CHAT South Ferry: Sentence substituting a noun or verb with mess 23:35:54 CHAT Downtown Freezy: I tripped on a mess 23:35:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: MessHeater. 23:36:05 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Ew. 23:36:11 CHAT Downtown Freezy: JMess 23:36:20 CHAT TheVinnyLord: ok 23:36:22 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: MurphMess 23:36:24 CHAT Kaine Flow: !ship WestHeater | messenger of heaven 23:36:26 CBOT SlendyBot: (heart) Lovely. Ship name: EstHeateressenger of heaven 23:36:45 CHAT DB511611: Ah geez, I spilled my coffee everywhere, ugh what a mess 23:36:46 CHAT Kaine Flow: EstHeateressenger 23:36:46 CHAT HearthRaven: Indeed, a mess 23:36:46 CHAT Kaine Flow: lmao 23:36:59 CHAT Downtown Freezy: !ship Gaomon332 | South Ferry 23:37:00 CBOT SlendyBot: (heart) Lovely. Ship name: Nomon332outh Ferry 23:37:21 CHAT HearthRaven: !ship WestHeater | South Ferry 23:37:22 CHAT Downtown Freezy: !ship Haramonia | Povak 23:37:22 CBOT SlendyBot: (heart) Lovely. Ship name: EstHeaterouth Ferry 23:37:22 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: !ship Mendes2 | Loyg 23:37:23 CBOT SlendyBot: (heart) Lovely. Ship name: Oramoniaovak 23:37:24 CBOT SlendyBot: (heart) Lovely. Ship name: Endes2oyg 23:37:30 CHAT Death the INSANE Shadow: and I died because of DB 23:37:33 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Endes2oyg 23:37:37 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Lmao. 23:37:39 CHAT HearthRaven: Poor Shadow 23:37:51 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Lovely. 23:37:54 CHAT Kaine Flow: rip 23:37:59 CHAT Downtown Freezy: But how can Death die? 23:38:37 CHAT DB511611: How are you typing then 23:38:45 QUIT Death the INSANE Shadow has been kidnapped by The Demon. 23:38:49 CHAT HearthRaven: How can Death die? It's Death and Death is Death, Death, Death! 23:38:49 CHAT South Ferry: Lmao 23:39:02 CHAT DB511611: I killed someone without even doing anything to them 23:39:03 CHAT DB511611: Gasp 23:39:06 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Let us discuss basic HTML. 23:39:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I hope you all know you chased a user off. 23:39:08 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Anyways 23:39:17 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Let us discuss the only good anime 23:39:22 CHAT South Ferry: I did nothing TheKorraFanatic! 23:39:23 CHAT DB511611: But i didnt do anything 23:39:23 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Or rather 23:39:24 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Animes 23:39:25 CHAT South Ferry: Look, 23:39:27 CHAT DB511611: She said it out of nowhere and left 23:39:30 CHAT South Ferry: How can we improve tdl 23:39:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *He* 23:39:33 CHAT HearthRaven: I gtg, c-ya'll later 23:39:33 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Anime is overrated. 23:39:37 CHAT Downtown Freezy: DBZ, Death Note, and AoT 23:39:38 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Bye. o/ 23:39:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye, Hearth-san. o/ 23:39:42 CHAT Kaine Flow: awwww bye Raven :( 23:39:45 CHAT Downtown Freezy: The only good Animea 23:39:48 CHAT Downtown Freezy: animes 23:40:14 CHAT HearthRaven: o/ Bye Kaine 23:41:09 CHAT TheVinnyLord: Eh 23:41:16 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Ehhhh 23:41:18 CHAT Downtown Freezy: You know 23:41:23 CHAT TheVinnyLord: So mainstream 23:41:29 QUIT HearthRaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 23:41:34 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Doesn't mean they aren't good 23:41:38 CHAT TheVinnyLord: Yeah 23:41:43 CHAT TheVinnyLord: I just haven't gotten the time to watch em 23:41:50 CHAT Kaine Flow: aww damn i miss her already 23:41:56 CHAT DB511611: All anime is bad because I said so 23:42:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Look, 23:42:03 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Miss who? 23:42:07 CHAT DB511611: Respect my opinion 23:42:11 CHAT DB511611: �� 23:42:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: you are treating Hearth like she is Sayu!!!! 23:42:24 CHAT Kaine Flow: raven (dead) 23:42:27 CHAT Kaine Flow: huh 23:42:34 CHAT DB511611: Sayu is a meanie 23:42:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No, she's not. 23:42:42 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Whom 23:42:44 CHAT DB511611: She called me a mean word 23:42:48 CHAT DB511611: And I crieded 23:42:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What word? 23:42:58 CHAT DB511611: "Person" 23:43:08 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Ni- 23:43:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Good for her. 23:43:09 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Oh 23:43:29 CHAT DB511611: If Sayu harassed someone,would you still defend her �� 23:43:50 CHAT Kaine Flow: (think) 23:44:23 CHAT South Ferry: (thinking) 23:44:28 CHAT South Ferry: (there) 23:44:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes. 23:44:35 CHAT South Ferry: (therp) 23:44:38 CHAT South Ferry: Ah! 23:44:48 CHAT Downtown Freezy: (chuckle) 23:45:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Help:VSTF 23:45:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Look, 23:45:07 CHAT South Ferry: Lol 23:45:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Help:VSTF 23:45:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Look, 23:45:37 CHAT Chase McFly: I'm back 23:45:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: VegaDark, Kopcap94, COD4, TK-999, White torch are leaving VSTF soon!!! 23:46:00 CHAT South Ferry: Good. 23:46:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Some are retiring, like VegaDark!!! 23:46:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Some are resigning to be Helpers like Kopcap and TK!!! 23:46:22 CHAT South Ferry: Good. 23:46:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Some are getting demoted for being inactive like COD4 and White torch!!! 23:47:03 JOIN Death the INSANE Shadow has joined Team Demon Light. 23:47:11 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Ah 23:47:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: This is madness!!! 23:47:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It must end!! They're getting rid of them all!!! 23:47:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: VSTF Bot is also lazy!!!! 23:47:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It doesn't work!!! 23:47:51 CHAT TheVinnyLord: ok 23:47:57 CHAT DB511611: Welcome back Death 23:48:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/User:VSTF_Bot!!!!!!!!!!! 23:48:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Fuck! 23:48:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: User:VSTF Bot!!!!!!!!!!! 23:49:24 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: VSTF BOT!!!!!!! Is apparently blocked. 23:49:59 QUIT Downtown Freezy has been kidnapped by The Demon. 23:50:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What?!?!?!?!?!? 23:50:21 CHAT TheVinnyLord: lol 23:50:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No wonder it doesn't work anymore!!! 23:50:52 CHAT TheVinnyLord: No, the one you accidentally linked 23:51:06 CHAT TheVinnyLord: The actual VSTF Bot is fine 23:51:13 CHAT Chase McFly: XD @Korra 23:51:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Oh. 23:51:32 QUIT Kaine Flow has been kidnapped by The Demon. 23:51:45 CHAT Death the INSANE Shadow: Lmao Korra 23:51:53 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: https://prnt.sc/gyqad4 @Korra 23:52:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: VSTF Bot!!!!!! doesn't even exist and it's globally blocked. Lmao. 23:52:59 CHAT DB511611: What toppings should I get on my pizza guys 23:53:04 CHAT DB511611: Im ordering a large tonight 23:53:12 CHAT DB511611: Daddy's gotta eat 23:53:14 CHAT TheVinnyLord: Pineapple 23:53:14 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Ew. 23:53:47 CHAT South Ferry: Pumpkin spice Pizza I'm 23:53:52 CHAT South Ferry: imo* 23:53:59 CHAT Death the INSANE Shadow: I don't care what you put on it DB 23:54:09 CHAT DB511611: I wasn't asking you Death 23:54:23 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: @Korra And yeah, it's weird how it's somehow globally blocked. 23:54:37 CHAT Chase McFly: How some hot chili peppers? 23:54:43 CHAT Chase McFly: *About 23:54:47 CHAT DB511611: Legit good idea 23:54:53 CHAT Death the INSANE Shadow: still don't care 23:54:54 CHAT Chase McFly: Those are good on pizzas 23:55:18 CHAT DB511611: Ye boi 23:55:22 CHAT DB511611: Spicy pizza is goode shit 23:55:59 CHAT Death the INSANE Shadow: Dammit Death 23:56:30 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: I'm guessing it somehow jacks up the system into thinking its a new created account and if it has an odd name, it blocks it. 23:56:39 CHAT DB511611: What would compliment the peppers tho 23:56:42 CHAT DB511611: Mushrooms mayb 23:56:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It might be blocked so no one can impersonate VSTF. 23:57:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Let me test. User:VSTF Boyyyyyyyy 23:57:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yep, gblocked. 23:57:21 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Yep, blocked. 23:57:26 CHAT Chase McFly: [[23:57:28 CHAT DB511611: Oooo i kno 23:57:36 CHAT Chase McFly: User:VSTF 23:57:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: User:VSTF WestHeater 23:57:55 CHAT DB511611: Leme get some sausage with the peppers 23:57:59 CHAT DB511611: Ooo ye boi 23:58:03 CHAT DB511611: Spicy sausage with spicy peppers 23:58:05 CHAT Chase McFly: All globally bocked! 23:58:28 CHAT Chase McFly: User:JVSTMurphF 23:58:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It looks like User:VSTF actually existed. 23:58:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It was created 6 years ago. 23:58:39 QUIT Death the INSANE Shadow has been kidnapped by The Demon. 23:58:56 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Lol. 23:59:00 CHAT DB511611: Holy shit 23:59:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://prntscr.com/gyqcf3 23:59:04 CHAT DB511611: This gonna be a real good pizza 23:59:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It might be why VSTF got censored. 23:59:16 QUIT TheVinnyLord has been kidnapped by The Demon. 23:59:28 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Ah, maybe. 23:59:46 CHAT DB511611: Fuckin dip that shit in some dip 23:59:54 CHAT DB511611: Dat gonna be real good 2016 04 23